Eschew
by hopexescaliber
Summary: Eschew; meaning- to deliberately avoid. reason? well what if I tell you the reason on why Miku helped Len plunged that knife into her heart? why was she so happy about it? and what affects their future when they get reborn once again?-one-shot! :


**New story^^ hope you guys like this^^ I know it's quite weird and stuff but the if you could suggest how to change some details or tell me problems bout this it would really be great help! **

**Oh and before I forget…**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Vocaloid because if I did then there would never have been something called incest.**

**-oh yeah do you guys know what selfcest is? I got shocked myself! Lol^^ I just love adventure time! Haha random. Marshall lee x Marceline!**

**For the mikuxlen page in fb! Since I really do want more pages of Miku and Len than any of the possible couples out there…**

**Ps, do you guys know who oliver is? And ai? Haha they're adorable **

**Eschew**

"It's alright Len. I knew this would happen." Were her last words before she helped me thrust the knife into her chest.

Her sad smile was accompanied by the crimson liquid that trickled down from her chest as if it had always been imprinted there.

Even before this 'scene' had happened.

"Miku …" the voice was hoarse and dry.

I could have asked you to leave this country with me…

I could have lied and saved you from my sister..

I …

I love you.

I hugged her almost lifeless body. Feeling her slow heartbeat fading away not bothering from her blood staining me. Her head was faced away from mine when I heard her say: "I—I lo—I- I Lo—ve—y—you Len…" her voice was almost drained but it was still clear to me.

I laid her lifeless body gently on the grass and stayed with her. Dawn came and emphasized her pale skin and the dried blood on her dress which looked just like some sort of embellishment that night.

Truth be told; I'm scared. I knew I would never forget this. That I would never forgive myself. But if God does really do miracles… if I was given a chance, if I was ever reborn again I would never make her happy. It wouldn't matter if it would caue me any form of hardships or even my death. What mattered most was that smile she cared and gave me, that warmth that came as she did when we first met. What mattered was her.

Because if this happens again in our next life; if she doesn't get reborn again, then I would rather die and live in unending hellhole.

"Hey Miku, if you really knew this was about to come why didn't you run away? I would have been gladder if you despised me. And ran." I stayed a bit longer and brushed her cheeks. Before I left I kissed her cold lifeless body. It wasn't because I was obsessed; I figured that if we were to meet again sometime I wouldn't get the chance. And although I knew this wasn't appropriate I needed something from her before I could fully accept that she was gone.

And with that I took my leave. Only to be told that my sister was to be murdered, a war had now started after the news about the Daughter of Green was murdered. Even if I myself hated my sister at that moment I found myself asking; "They wanted her to die?".

"Len what do you think you're doing?" My sister's worrisome voice ringed through my ears. I knew she knew what I was planning.

"It's fine. Get these clothes and leave." I shoved her my clothes and rummaged through her closet.

" Len … I" I looked back for a second and took her bow.

_I can't forget that important accessory now can I?_

I looked at the mirror and faced it to her then to me. "We sure do look so much alike don't we?" I commented trying to make light of the subject. "Since we're twins obviously." Then I left her.

I wanted to laugh at my self this was quite cliché.

"You aren't the princess." The red warrior concludes then I give her a maniacal smile.

"I might as well be." I stopped for a moment then continued. "She was really pretty wasn't she? … the Daughter of Green." I sighed and looked up to the warriors eyes, it was filled with pure hate and lust for blood.

"You…" she was about to punch me when someone called her out.

"Meiko-san.", the voice came more audible. "It's time." The Prince of Blue I figured. Miku never loved you. Was what I wanted to say, but another thought held me back.

_Miku…_

"Let's go. Come one _'Princess'_"

_If we were able to be reborn again…_

_If we were given a chance to be reincarnated_

_I'd be happy just to be by your side._

_You wouldn't need to love me back like how I would_

_I just want us to be…_

'Ding'

The clock stroked twelve.

Maybe it really is supposed to end this way…

Or maybe this was my way of repenting?

Somehow I just wanted to erase myself from this world.

All options seems possible. I wouldn't want to leave in a world that never gave me hope of living.

"Oh dear… it's tea time." I said before I was finally beheaded.

Future…

""What did you say Kagamine?" I smiled as continued teasing her.

"I said that you should dye your hair black." I commented which made her more furious.

"Miku-chan's hair id fluffy and kawaii! I like her hair!" my twin defended. I mean it was better like this right? Although I knew that my sister would probably talk like this. To Miku I mean, It just needed time… Before…

_Before 'that' incident._

"Miku-chan!" was my sisters last words before I felt a punch hit me hard.

…..

_Was I just asleep?_

"Geez… it's all your fault." That probably must be Rin.

"He started it!" Miku defended.

_Wait… I'm lying on the bed, and the room smells like medicine with a hint of alcohol._

_I'm in the clinic aren't I?_

"Miku-chan I have to go. I have make up classes."

"But Rin…" she starts to plead. Is it that bad to stay with me? I mean come on! Any girl would want to stay and stare at me. They'd even do…

_Wait I don't mean… it's not like I'd want her too…_

_Do anything…_

"You're awake aren't you?" I heard her say which distracted my thoughts.

"…"

"Well then… I'll be taking my leave now." Geez is letting her stay and give me a bit of attention that much to ask? Oh yeah… sometimes I forget, that I should be happy the way things are now that she's happy.

"Wait! " my body moves in it's own accord and reaches out to her, I grip a bit of her sleeve feeling some part of her soft pale hands. But instead of getting distracted I gave out a long sigh and smiled.

"What?" she was an inch away from the bed, with her bag at hand facing me, eyes unwavering from my cerulean ones.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say after some time. _Really?_ Is this all I can think of? Well it doesn't matter now does it? if she hates me after this. Though I wouldn't mind if she gave me a chance to tell her how I felt. But if that does come up she might remember… those memories which I tried so much to keep from her.

"I have no times for games. Kagamine." She says with that annoyed looked on her face. "I have to meet up with Rinto and Piko."

At that I felt a vein popped out on my forehead. And yes I will admit that I do feel jealous. I mean I didn't just give up on her to give her to some guys that can't love her like I do.

Argh! I really can't help it, I'm jealous… really really jealous right now.

I licked my lips seductively and grinned. Well it's not coincidence that we were given a chance to stay here…

_Alone_…. Right?

"Says the person who hit me."

"It was your fault!"

"Geez Miku, just stay will you?" I plead as she simply denies my every move.

"NO!" she disagrees yet again not knowing that I've finally brought her closer to me.

"Even for a kiss?"

"Heck no!" she denies but for some moment she actually looked serious enough to make it seem like she wanted it too. "The reason I'm going is because I'm meeting up with someone 'special'" she says it so happily that it made me sick.

" What..." I pulled her down to me making no effort with the closeness we already have. "Could be more special than spending this time with me?" This time I didn't ask for an answer neither did I hear her comment if she did because at that moment I traded places with her and locked her down the bed. Me on top of her, arm stretched and locked by my left hand, bodies inches apart. She tried to struggle out my grasp, I would have let go of her, but then if I do get her scared she wouldn't want to be with me anymore right. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. For a while I felt that I was being engulfed in the darkness and desire that I didn't know if I could stop.

" Len… stop teasing me and let go!" she fiercely pleaded.

"Who says I'm pleading you?" I leaned down closer to her face to get a whiff of her scent. Vanilla, how inviting. "And Miku… I love how you say my name." I purred to her ear which surprisingly stops her. Her tiny face was replaced with a pink and sad expression. She looked like she knew this was to happen.

" Is that true? I mean you hated me after 'that' incident right? My death?" I heard her murmur in a soft breaking voice. But it was enough for me to hear.

" You remember?" I slowly let go. I needed time to think and regain myself.

"You too?" she says a bit worried than scared.

" I bet your scared. You hate me now right? Despise?"

"Len." She whispers.

"I know… you can leave now I you want to."

" I won't even get close to you if you want."

"Len!" ah, that voice that keeps me so close and breaks that urge to stop myself in every thought. It took me a while to notice she was hugging me. The same warmth before she died. I couldn't hug her back. It would feel wrong to think that I really had a chance. But I really did want that. Holding back right now after doing those things a while ago is hard.

"Do you remember? It was just like this. You held me close to you. And I whispered I love you? Do you remember Len?" it's just like you to keep moving forward with a calm face.

"I was scared that you would hate me after that incident." She hugged me tighter, and this time I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Miku, it was my fault." I admitted, but she nodded 'no'.

" Len, I knew what was coming. Our country was known for knowing what happens in the future. But even if I knew I had to die." She tried to stop herself form trembling but failed. "More than anyone I wanted you to kill me because you were the only person I wanted to see after my death. I wanted you to be my last person before I leave." She explains trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"Miku… I was wrong too." I tried to keep her calm. " I tried to distance myself, I thought that if we were able to be reborn again…" with that she silenced me with a light kiss, It was just a mere second, a little brush but it gave me sanity.

Because _Maintaining sanity is hard_

" This might sound very cliché but I'm glad that we were reborn again because I'd rather die than live in a world without you." She comments which makes me feel so abashed.

"Geez, didn't you know how hard it is to stop myself from doing things to you?" I smiled.

"Who's holding you back now?" she asks so seductively that I felt like I wanted to pounce on her. But to my manly dignity she closes up the space between us and took my lips for a long passionate kiss.

I'll allow this for now, since we still have the future before us.

"So the reason you didn't change it was either because you couldn't or you wanted to right Miku? Well we can't let leave this opportunity to waste."

**DONE! Did you guys like it? It's the first time I really meant to influence it with lust. Somehow I'm really just a beginner about it. I also want to write a rated m story but I don't think I'd do well I really don't know how to. **

**-I'm more on the comedy style… _but am I even funny? Do my stories seem funny_?" Oh and sorry if there's some problems or if you hate my story… I guess I'm just gonna have to do better next time…**


End file.
